


just so easy when the whole world fits inside of your arms

by firesonic152



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Vignette, not quite a relationship study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: Physical affection had never been a problem with them.





	just so easy when the whole world fits inside of your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson is my go-to fluff song for any given ship<3
> 
> Most of this was written while chatting with SuspiciousPopsicle so shout out to her!!

Physical affection had never been a problem with them.

Even before they had made their relationship “official,” so to speak, whenever Gabriel was sitting on the couch it wasn’t uncommon for Jack to come over and curl up with his head on Gabriel’s thighs. They could sit in companionable silence for hours, Gabriel running his fingers through Jack’s hair while Jack dozed. Sometimes, if Jack really needed it, he would situate himself completely on Gabriel’s lap, nose pressed to Gabriel’s shoulder or in his chest and Gabriel would hold him tight.

Jack liked to sleep with his knees pulled up and his arms tucked in close to his chest. Gabriel’s heart nearly burst every time they went to bed, without fail. The curve of Jack's coiled back just fit so comfortably when pressed flush against his chest, Jack’s ass slotted into the bend of his hips and their legs tangled loosely together.

Sometimes, come morning, this position resolved into sleepy sex - neither of them fully awake, just rocking lazily against each other because it felt good and everything was warm and soft and quiet. Gabriel liked to nibble at the tips of Jack's ears, press kisses into the back of his neck and down his spine. Sometimes Jack would roll onto his back and tug Gabriel down on top of him, like a blanket. Sometimes they preferred to keep rocking together until they were worked up enough to get each other off properly, and sometimes they would just go back to sleep.

Neither of them, historically, were very good at sleeping, between the stress nightmares and daily anxieties. But it was better together, always better to wake up to gentle kisses and a firm embrace than alone in the dark.

Gabriel thought that Jack was asleep the first time he told him that he loved him. Jack was snug against him, breathing softly while Gabriel played with his hair, watching the steady rise and fall of Jack's naked shoulder. The window was open a crack, letting in the chill of the night air and the tender patter of raindrops as they hit the sill. The cold was wet and cloying, but it couldn’t penetrate the heat that cycled back and forth between their bodies under the blankets.

As he smoothed a hand over Jack's lightly freckled arm, Gabriel was overwhelmed, suddenly, with how much he truly loved this man. He couldn’t help the breathless "I love you."

But then Jack tensed a bit, and under the steady thrum of the rain outside, he mumbled an equally quiet, "Really?"

Gabriel’s heart clenched and he leaned over to kiss the line of Jack's jaw. "Yes."

He thought he heard Jack's breath catch, and then Jack had twisted his body to meet Gabriel’s lips. "Say it again," Jack whispered when they parted, and Gabriel did.


End file.
